Lightjump (OCs)
(Another copy of Trailtracker's OC page) (WIP) HONK Whirlstar is a heterochromic white shecat, her left eye is blue and her right eye is yellow. She has a long tail, and two spiraling blobs under each eye. Her pelt is scarred and broken from age, though her muscles and claws are still strong. Her ears are long, and don't end with any sort of tuft. Her thin muzzle comes to a sharp point at her nose, and her snout is almost exactly parallel to the top of her head. Her nose is a sharp greyish pink. She is irritable, and shows little means of masking hostility. She is fierce and loyal only to friends and senior members of windclan, like many windclan cats. She excells at fighting and battle, though often times she gets off to a rough start. She is mediocre at hunting, though fast. Her white pelt, which camoflauges on the shimmering moor at day, is easily visible at night. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Songcloud is a fawn colored shecat, and she has huge pine green eyes. She has dark grey splotches all over her body, and minuscule legs, as well as a tiny body. Her ears are of average size, and slightly tufted. She has a soft muzzle, a rounded, long body, and excessive fur. Her tail is long and extremely plumed. She is slightly sassy, although that has calmed as she aged. She is fierce, and dosen't think twice before attacking a rouge. She is an excellent hunter, though her main prey are voles, moles, mice, and other underground animals. Her extremely small frame allows her to snag mice from their tunnels. Backstory Songkit was born easily into WindClan. Echobird and Dusthare, her parents, were caring for the kit, and she easily found friends in the clna. Her troubles started to begin as she grew older, when she was an apprentice her mentor already had an apprentice, so she instead trained with her sister, Lakepaw. She also had to deal with Petalpaw, Stumppaw's tormentor, occasionally unsheathing and sheathing her claws. As a warrior, she had begun to settle into the clan after Petalpaw had been exiled. She got Risingpawcake as an apprentice, and trained her to be a warrior. Echostar ran away, so Stumpfur became leader. Soon after Risingclawcake had her first apprentice, Bramblestar died and she became the deputy. Songcloud was beginning to relax, then Sandwing, a younger shecat and Stumpstar's former apprentice began showing affection to him. Songcloud begun to get annoyed, as Stumpstar was her crush, and often took it out on her new apprentice, Hawkpaw, although subtly. She slept in late and spent less time hunting and training than usual, and refused to talk to Sandwing. She kept on getting reminded of the brief glimpse she had of Sandwing's confession. Near the beginning of leafbare, she talked with Stumpstar at the prey pile. She began to calm down after Stumpstar had told her that he only considered Sandwing as a friend. Later when they were watching Hawkpaw catch a hare, Sandwing followed Stumpstar there and assumed that Stumpstar and Songcloud had become mates, and claimed that Stumpstar didn't care for her. The cats all returned to camp, Songcloud following lsat. Sandwing, Risingclawcake, and Stumpstar were in an argument, then shortly after Sandwing was punished by being demoted to apprentice for a moon. Category:Member OCs